Feed conversion rates or ratios (FCR) provide animal producers a method for monitoring the efficiency of raising animals. Estimating the amount of feed required per unit of body gain for animals provides the animal producers the ability to effectively budget costs associated with raising the animals. Feed conversion rates also can be used to reduce risks associated with raising animals, such as feed shortfalls or waste, and can facilitate determining profit margins.
Coccidiosis is a parasitic disease of the intestinal tract of animals caused by coccidian protozoa of the genus Eimeria. The disease can spread amongst animals by contact with infected feces by means of an infective form called the oocyst. Coccidiosis is a significant disease of certain animals, such as domestic fowl and livestock, as it can affect animals at a very young age. It can be fatal or compromise animal health, thereby impairing the feed conversion rate of the animals. Thus, production, reproductive efficiency and animal health are adversely affected by coccidiosis. Diseases, such as coccidiosis, cause significant economic losses in certain animal industries. Such diseases also can negatively affect the health of domesticated animals.